


备忘录

by ondolindiel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic, Grand Marshal Hux, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ondolindiel/pseuds/ondolindiel
Summary: Hux将军被最高领袖Ren提拔为大元帅后，他的所有配套待遇，从制服到寝室，都按照规定提高到与军衔匹配的标准。负责家政工作的服务型机器人也不例外，需要更换成最新的型号。LEP-34退役前为将要接替它的工作的新机器人撰写了一份交接备忘录





	备忘录

六年前大元帅晋升为将军并指挥定居者号，作为当时较为先进的LEP型机器人，我开始负责服务他的一切生活起居事务。总体来说为大元帅服务是一件轻松的差事。与其他岗位的机器人相比，这份工作非常稳定安全。然而想要出色完成任务的难点很多。尤其是如何在尊重隐私和提供到位的服务之间保持平衡，如何区分最高领袖在不在场时的表现。这其中的微妙之处我恐怕无法在文件中详细阐明，只盼你今后在实践中能尽快改善自己。

在这六年中，我与大元帅经历了许多不可避免的磨合。刚上任的我曾不知轻重，过于殷勤地揣测他的想法；他也曾多次亲自检查我是不是内置了间谍程序和设备。

这些磨合都是必要的，我们最终形成了无需他过多言语就可以精准服务的默契。在我任职期间，能够有幸见到他成为大元帅是莫大的荣幸。他曾经以节约成本为由，想要拒绝最高领袖提出的按规定更换机器人的指示。这是出乎我的意料的。我不曾想过大元帅竟会愿意自降身份，留下毫不起眼的我。但在这一点上，我不得不赞同最高领袖，即使这意味着已经老旧的我的退役：大元帅能达到今天的高度，他所付出的努力是有目共睹的，他理应得到最好的待遇，一分也不能少。

 

* * *

 

一、日常工作流程

大元帅的生活起居非常规律，而且与军队行为规范里的示例相差无几。大部分内容遵从默认设置即可，我在这只提一些需要注意和修改的地方。

工作日的起床时间应比默认设置提前半个小时。有时大元帅会要求暂时改为一个小时。铃声响起的同时室内光线调整为80%，不需要渐变效果。在他下床前，应先迅速把黑浴袍放在床头，他会拿着进浴室。如果最高领袖也在，则不必为两人准备浴袍。

他在浴室内洗漱的时候，你需要把衣服准备好，内衣放在床上，会起皱的制服挂在床边的衣架上，靴子擦亮摆好。有时最高领袖的衣服会被扔在地上，一定要捡起来叠好。这时厨房的机器人会按时送来早餐，餐盘放在书桌上。如果起床时间有所变动，或者最高领袖也在，一定要提前通知厨房，做好安排。每天工作的第一项就是开会，大元帅穿好衣服后，会边吃早餐边准备会议内容。领袖在的时候，两份餐盘都要放在书桌上，即使每次大元帅都说不想被打扰，要求领袖端着餐盘到别处吃。这一点非常重要，是大元帅专门嘱咐过的。我曾经把最高领袖的餐盘单独放在茶几上，遭到了非常严厉的训斥。

 

白天按照常规打扫卫生和整理房间即可。大元帅对卫生要求非常严格，不能有丝毫马虎之处。衣物按照建议清洗频率送洗。最高领袖过夜后的床上用品一定要洗。需要注意的是，毛巾必须要每天换洗，他十分厌恶脏毛巾，平时可以多准备几条干净的以备不时之需。其他需要常备的物品我会在下一节讲到。浴室内物品的摆放是固定的。最高元帅的用具一律放左边，大元帅的放右边。一定要牢记所有物品的摆放位置，除非得到明确的指令，不可以轻易变动。另外，床头柜和书桌抽屉是禁区，只是擦拭表面即可，千万不要试图打开，哪怕你只是想帮他收起杂物。大元帅总有办法知道你是不是动过。

有时候他和最高领袖会在工作时间突然回寝室。即使你已经完成了工作，也要在事后重新整理，就像什么也没发生过一样。

 

晚上大元帅会很晚才回寝室。他通常会继续工作一段时间，此时你的任务就是默默地端茶倒水，适当从厨房点一些清淡的宵夜。最高领袖在场时，为了你的自身安全着想，要在能及时倒茶的基础上尽可能地减少自己的存在感。如果有需要清理的地方，例如打碎的酒瓶，从桌子上掉落的杯子和笔，扔到地上的衣物等等，不要急着去打扫，全部留到第二天。

 

大元帅睡觉时，光线不要全关，应调到5%。有时临睡前他会和你聊天，向你抱怨一些工作上的事情。一般这代表他睡不着。他不会直截了当的告诉你他失眠了。这时你需要主动提出一些助眠的建议。不要提安眠药，他痛恨安眠药。我发现来自星球表面的自然之声最为有效，尤其是雨滴落在屋顶上，风刮过树叶的声音，伴随着偶尔的雷声。极少数的情况下，困倦劳累的他会不经意地说几句Arkanis语。因此更新语言包非常重要，而且注意不要让他发现自己有什么异样。他入睡后的这段时间可以休眠，要保持绝对安静。

如果最高领袖在，则不需要主动做任何事情。光线可以全关。失眠的问题也极少存在，即使存在，你也不要试图去解决。事实上，最高领袖在的夜晚里，全程休眠也是没有问题的。但为了以防万一，最好先保持沉默，等两人睡下了再休眠。休眠时切记关闭所有绿色的灯，比如电量指示灯和夜灯。

 

大元帅曾经在非工作日也照常工作。如今在最高领袖的坚持下，非工作日时他们多半会去地表度假。假期里的两人没有什么特别要求，所以全部任务无非是打包和搬运行李。注意无论天气如何，都要准备足够的防晒霜，带上遮阳伞。

 

二、常备物品

除了前面提到的干净毛巾，还需要准备一些常规外的物品。

苦塔林茶：大元帅离不开塔林茶。虽然厨房会随早餐和宵夜送来精心煮好的茶，但那远远不够。可以随时冲泡的茶包味道虽不及煮茶，却是必不可少的。应当经常留意茶叶和茶包的存量，提前通知后勤订购。

发油：大元帅不喜欢统一分配的发油，他说那个味道会勾起让他厌恶的回忆。所以配给机器人来送物品的时候连拿都不要拿，直接退回去。他喜欢的那个牌子据说是Tarkin用过，注意要提醒后勤订购薰衣草亚麻味的。

酒：戒烟后大元帅开始喝酒。没有特别的偏好，可以是路过的临近星球上的特产。一定要多备几瓶。虽然最近次数有所下降，但最高领袖有时还是会摔酒瓶。

医药箱：最高领袖极少去医疗中心或者自己的寝室治疗。大元帅会一边抱怨他不该亲自执行任务，一边帮他处理伤口。

最高领袖的物品：包括换洗衣物，洗漱用品，润滑剂等等需要经常更换和添置的东西，所以要记多与最高领袖的机器人沟通。

 

三、与最高领袖的机器人的沟通

虽然在大元帅的干预下远不如以前频繁，但最高领袖的服务型机器人的报废更替还是时有发生。而且它们绝没有像你我这样交接工作的机会。看到这里，你也会发现与领袖的机器人沟通合作是非常重要的。为了保证服务正常进行，向领袖的新机器人交代工作的任务也就落在了我们身上。

出于对领袖的隐私保护，他在自己的寝室里的作息我们不得而知。我只是听大元帅提到过他也有类似的禁区，据说是一个放着骨灰和烧焦的头盔的地方，万万不能靠近。夜里的绿灯也同样是禁忌。

但我们可以嘱咐新机器人涉及到大元帅的事情。比如过夜后要过来取走最高领袖的脏衣服，留下干净衣服备用。最高领袖对很多东西的包装有执念，洗发水护发素定型喷雾，甚至润滑剂都是定制的黑色瓶身，不可以用常规配给的。因为常换服务机器人的原因，具体的数据和购买方式在后勤部都有备份。

 

* * *

 

 

与默认条例不同的事项只有这些，需要注意的地方却远不止如此。不要像曾经的我一样越过了界限，也不要畏手畏脚，做得不够到位。这份交接备忘是我能为大元帅做的最后一件事。愿你今后工作顺利，为大元帅提供他应得的最优质的服务。

Long live the Supreme Leader. Long live the Grand Marshal.


End file.
